


【镜梦】碎光

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 仮面ライダーエグゼイド, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Summary: 俳优飞彩x偶像永梦
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 镜梦 - Relationship





	【镜梦】碎光

**Author's Note:**

> 约定好了，下一次恋爱的时候，我们一定会在星海之中重逢。

序

一月的东京，风里裹着寒气和潮湿，但并没有冷到需要层层包裹的地步，何况现在东京巨蛋周围，全是精心打扮的姑娘们。不管是人群散发的热气，还是每个人发自内心的热情，反而让在一群短裙中，将脸遮挡得严严实实的镜飞彩，显得格格不入。还好，这里的每个人关心的只有一个人。少女们簇拥在一起，叽叽喳喳地和广场前的旗子合影，小声地发出几声尖叫，然后小跑着跑向贩卖周边的棚子。飞彩驻足在巨大的海报前，一时有些恍惚，海报上的人被打造得像瓷娃娃一样，安静地在蔷薇丛中注视着每一个人，让飞彩产生一种陌生感。  
“快一点啦，还有二十分钟就要开场了。”  
“可是，我想再买一只手灯收藏。”  
“明天再买啦，反正我们要东京场全通。”  
被催促的少女捏着手灯和粉绿相间的应援扇，匆匆瞥了一眼像可疑人物的飞彩，便快步走向入口。  
飞彩捏紧口袋里的票，这是他通过一些渠道买到的arena前排的票。他和海报上的人对视了一会，看向了贩卖商品的棚子，每一个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。飞彩松开手中的票，决定去商品棚。飞彩从staff手中接过手灯，看也不看地塞进放着票的口袋里。整个过程，没有人在意他围着围巾，戴着口罩和墨镜，staff甚至还友善的和他笑了笑，似乎是想让这个紧张的男饭放松下来。飞彩也乐于被这样误解，一路畅通地进入到会场。  
飞彩的位置，被粉丝们称之为“天选之子”才能买到的票，主舞台的第一排正中间，想要买到，天时地利人和缺一不可。至于助理怎么帮他买到的，他并不在意，他付给助理的丰厚薪水，究其根本是为了买自己的时间。飞彩坐定的时间刚刚好，没过多久，会场的灯暗了下来。身边的灯像星星一样，一盏一盏接连亮起，如一片星河。飞彩拿出口袋里的手灯，捏住手灯的指节有些泛白，拇指缓缓地将开关推到了“On”的位置，手灯的光彩透过墨镜显得有些暗淡。飞彩将墨镜收进胸口的内袋里，娇艳的蔷薇映红了飞彩的脸，白色的锁点亮了飞彩眼中的微光。飞彩抬起头，于是他就在这一片星海中，终于见到了那个被所有人“爱着”的人，被星海锁住的“蔷薇”。  
有些人，生来就是活在舞台上的。这个事实，飞彩从十岁作为主要助演，出现在的富士台的月九剧就知道了。在他第一次见到宝生永梦的时候，他就明白，这个美丽纤细，老是平地摔的男孩子，会被人们用爱裹挟成最完美的“天使”。永梦有一种让人不由自主去“拥抱”他的特质，他纯粹、美好，世界上所有描述“美”的词语，都不足以概括他，最重要的是他自己并没有意识到他的魅力。这种致命的诱惑，就像是伊甸园的那个苹果，促使着飞彩将永梦摘下，禁果自然是汁水甘甜，知晓了世间最甜美的事物，飞彩萌发的保护欲和占有欲一发不可收拾，而飞彩称之为“爱”。  
这是飞彩第一次以这样的身份，来见永梦。这里是属于“宝生永梦”的世界，是飞彩作为“国民俳优”从未涉足的范畴。偶像靠贩卖人设和梦想，立于云端之上。偶像美丽但是轻浮，尽管是这样认为，自己还是被捕获了。镜飞彩从来拒绝不了宝生永梦。  
飞彩将口罩和围巾也摘下来，整整齐齐地叠好放在座位上。永梦按照设定好的轨迹，一步一步向主舞台走来，回应每一个能看到的应援扇。飞彩明显能感受到自己两边的粉丝，都在极力屏住呼吸，忍住不尖叫出声。在视线交汇的那一刻，飞彩关上了手灯，意料之中永梦没有任何惊慌失措，他是飞彩引以为傲的专业偶像。永梦的眼眸，丝毫未变，每个相拥的夜晚，永梦眼底溢出的爱慕，像是黑夜中的星光。银河之中恒星万千，但飞彩确定，此时此刻永梦的世界里只有自己。他们就是星海之中的两颗遥遥相望的相恋恒星。  
“lock on。”  
永梦笑着伸出手锁住了飞彩的心。  
飞彩翘起嘴角，点亮了那个坠在蔷薇上的锁。  
这是一场只有五秒的，真挚而又虚假的恋爱，因为，他们已经分手了。  
飞彩是一个异常执着的人，如果严格计算，他和永梦进行了为期十二天的，总共长达一分钟的恋情。第十二场结束的时候，飞彩将手灯留在了那个幸运的坐席上。  
最后一场con，飞彩将票匿名原价转给了一名粉丝，口袋里换成了飞往洛杉矶的机票。那一天，初雪姗姗来迟，但这并没有延缓飞彩离开的脚步。  
“下雪了。”经纪人推开乐屋的门，“记得提醒粉丝注意安全。”  
永梦下意识想要看看窗外，但乐屋里并没有窗户。已经没有意义了，永梦深吸一口气，露出了人们喜爱的如天使一般的笑容。  
“我准备好了。”  
会场外的雪花一片又一片落下，落在洁白的蝴蝶兰上，濡湿了上面的祝语：  
“你的星光一片坦荡。”

一  
飞彩点燃一支烟，哈出的雾气和烟的白雾缠绕在一起。东蛋里已经没了声音，最多半小时永梦就会坐着保姆车出来。属于staff的停车区域几乎没有什么人，几个路灯稀疏地亮着。主角退场之后，还有很多工作人员要继续工作，这就是艺能圈的造梦规则。台上的人越完美，幕后所需的工作量就越庞大。飞彩本想要坐在观众席和永梦进行一次重逢，但很遗憾归国之后，他的工作日程几乎是按秒分配，今晚的三十分钟，是唯一一个以镜飞彩这个私人身份见到永梦的机会。  
发送给永梦的邮件，也许会被删掉吧。飞彩吸了一口烟，被呛得剧烈地咳嗦起来。待飞彩缓过来，一片又一片的雪花落在地上，融化消逝不见，而永梦就在这个时候出现了。  
没有平地摔，飞彩这样想着掐灭了停车场的唯一火光。  
永梦看向飞彩的眼神有些躲闪，收到邮件的时候，永梦并不打算理会。但仅仅依靠着飞彩手里的那点光源，永梦就辨认出弯下腰颤抖的人是飞彩。那点火光在雪中大幅度地抖动，永梦紧紧抓着车门开关，心里想着“回家”，张开嘴吐出的话却变成了“停车”。永梦有些急促的脚步声隐藏在飞彩的咳嗦声，永梦盯着脚尖，极其耐心地等待飞彩重新站直，飞彩不喜欢别人看到他狼狈的样子。  
“飞彩先生以前不抽烟的。”不知道该说什么的永梦，开口便后悔了，自己并没有立场来说这句话，为了掩盖尴尬，永梦抬起手哈了一口热气。  
永梦的脸和手被冷风吹得通红，不喜欢穿厚衣服这点倒是没变。飞彩不合时宜地扯了一个笑容，将自己的羊毛围巾摘下来，在永梦反应过来前，仔细地一圈又一圈地系在永梦身上。围巾上还带着飞彩的体温，这让永梦有些恍惚，想要拒绝的时候，看到飞彩从袖子里露出的一节干瘦的手腕，嘴张了张又合上了，一股酸意让永梦的眼角变得泛红。  
“下个剧本的角色抽烟，这是模拟角色的一环。对不起，我以为你不会来了。”  
飞彩在撒谎，飞彩撒谎的时候眨眼的频率会变低。但永梦不打算揭穿飞彩，永梦低下头，不想再和飞彩的视线交汇。  
“既然赶时间，就回去吧。”飞彩再无逾矩的举动，甚至向后退了一步，把自己的重心靠在身后的车上。  
永梦低着头转过身，飞彩的状态很不好……  
“飞彩桑变了。”踌躇许久，永梦哽在喉咙的话转了几圈，干巴巴变成了一句意味不明的语句。  
“是变好了，还是变坏了？”飞彩的尾句里带着低笑。  
“我先提前祝飞彩先生拿下学院奖。”  
“下雪了，永梦。”  
风马不相及的对话让永梦逃似地跑向保姆车，飞彩目送着永梦的保姆车开出停车场，直到红色的尾灯消失，飞彩才再次剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
飞彩说谎了，分手后的五年多，睡不着的夜晚陪伴他的，只有黑夜里的火光。性质就和小女孩的火柴差不多吧，想到这飞彩的咳嗽声里多了断断续续的抽气声，这是他对自己的无声嘲笑。成功伴随而来的压力和疲惫，让飞彩不需要特别减重，就达到了下个角色减重10kg的要求，为了减少身体的压力，使他不得不依靠身后的车才能站直。永梦必然能看出他在撒谎，也必然能看出他的虚弱，他是故意的。  
平息下来的飞彩抱着胳膊倚在车上，迟迟没有进到车里。他贪婪地看着眼前的每一片雪，这是他和永梦一起看的第一场雪。他记得永梦不喜欢香烟的味道，他记得他和永梦一起去北海道看雪的约定，他记得永梦每一种神情……每每闭上眼，永梦总会在他眼前说出“lock on”，是的每天晚上他都在和永梦“相恋”。  
口袋里的手机开始震动，飞彩关上手机的闹铃。三十分钟到了，没有理由再任性地飞彩钻进车里。  
“按照安排，二十分钟后开始视频会议，我知道……”  
飞彩的车离开了停车场，雪很快将地面覆盖，像是谁都没有来过一样。  
东蛋里的人依旧还在忙碌，每一个人都在自己的岗位上，这就是艺能圈，这就是生活。

二  
飞彩听到推门声，头也不抬地继续确认手里的文件。比起那天晚上的状态，飞彩至少在气色上要好很多。全身被合身的西服包裹，依赖于化妆技术，镜头前的飞彩只是显得有些瘦削。回国之后，事务所给飞彩接了不少热门的综艺番组，让长期在美国磨炼演技的飞彩稍许有些不适应。但飞彩明白，他只需要疏离的做他自己就行了。完美的衣装，无懈可击地完成所有任务，像王子一样完美无瑕的“镜飞彩”，是所有人都仰慕着的存在。和在角落里鼓着腮努着嘴，被期待去被“爱护”的“宝生永梦”不一样。  
“可以，没问题。这份offer发出去吧。”飞彩终于确认完项目文件，整个人变得松垮下来，不由地将身体重心靠在柔软的靠背上，转向永梦的方向。  
皐月接过文件，和飞彩、永梦简短地告别后，迅速地离开了楽屋。  
当永梦发现飞彩将注意力转向自己时，连忙拿出手机，打开推特趋势，却发现趋势上出现了“镜飞彩”三个字。永梦慌乱地关上手机，抬头却发现飞彩正用一种“王子”一样的笑容看着自己，吧唧一声手机掉到了地上。  
“职场性骚扰给你的压力这么大吗？”  
“哈？”永梦的手机还没握住一秒，就又掉在了地上。  
“你自己说过的。”飞彩拿出十足的营业笑容，随手翻开台本，开始今天番组的脑内模拟。  
永梦见飞彩已经进入工作状态，恨不得将自己缩在角落里和沙发融为一体。关于“职场性骚扰”这个话题，永梦陷入回忆当中……  
“你这样让我很为难，飞彩先生。”永梦少有的，语气中带了稍许急躁，手指不停地敲打胳膊。  
“感到为难的不只有你。”飞彩的刘海一丝不苟地被梳到后面，这次宣番的角色是搜查一科的精英警察，“到底为什么不肯见我。”  
“我不是飞彩先生的嫌疑犯，更不是飞彩先生的恋人。没有工作要求的情况下，我没有见飞彩先生的理由和必要。”永梦梗着脖子，怕被门外经过的人听到，声音压的非常小。  
“也就是说，只要有工作就可以见面是吧。”飞彩松了一口气，拿出手机，调出通讯录。  
“虽然很抱歉，但是我们已经分手了，飞彩先生。”永梦咬着下唇，调出自己的日程表，上面早已排满了工作安排。  
“我没答应。”飞彩编辑邮件的手指停顿了一秒，抬眼瞥了一眼永梦，而永梦将手机屏幕推到飞彩面前。  
“你到现在都不知道，我们到底为什么会分手，飞彩先生。”永梦的语气软了下来，甚至连眼神都变得柔和了几分，“虽然你肯定早知道我的日程表了，但是这是我最近最后一个番组了，接下来我要开始今年的巡回con了。我就当飞彩先生不知道，我会让经纪人把这个日程表发给你。”  
永梦收起手机，起身走向楽屋门口。  
“永梦！”飞彩起身想追上永梦。  
“您这是职场性骚扰，镜前辈。”永梦满面笑容地转过身，那是飞彩最喜欢的笑。而永梦满意地看到，飞彩涨红了脸，凝固在原地。“希望您不要再做这种令人困扰的事情了。”  
“演播室见，镜前辈。”永梦向飞彩鞠了一个标准的九十度躬，同时背在背后的双手扭开门把手，然后离开了贴着“镜飞彩様&宝生永梦様”的楽屋。  
现在的飞彩，连职场性骚扰都可以面不改色地说出来。永梦不想再回忆五年前的事情，开始观察屋里的摆设转移注意力。永梦侧过头发现楽屋的角落放着一篮白色蝴蝶兰，每次他和祝花合影的时候，祝花里都会有一篮蝴蝶兰。永梦不由得走到花篮前，这个昂贵的祝花依旧没有署名，永梦有些遗憾，他记得每一个给他写信署名的粉丝，每年生日的时候他都会好好感谢这些支持着他的粉丝。  
“你的星光一路坦荡。”  
身后传来飞彩的声音，永梦难以置信地转过身，而飞彩依旧在低头研究台本。  
“飞彩先生……”永梦神色复杂地再次确认，花篮上没有任何祝语。  
“花篮送到的时候，staff说是你的粉丝想转达给你的。”飞彩偷偷瞥了一眼永梦，补充道。他没有撒谎，他确实是宝生永梦的粉丝，“你喜欢这个吗？”  
“喜欢。粉丝送我的东西我都喜欢。”永梦俯下身，蝴蝶兰的香气让他不禁想起了每次站在舞台上的感受。舞台是他的生命，他不会放弃舞台和粉丝。  
“那就好。”飞彩淡淡勾起嘴角，将台本合上。时间差不多了。  
“永梦！好消息！是黑田导演下一部映画的主题曲邀请！”永梦的经纪人推门而入，看到飞彩后马上微微欠身，闭上嘴，示意永梦出去说。  
“演播室见，宝生。”  
飞彩从永梦和他的经纪人之间穿过，就像是合格的工作伙伴那样，礼貌且体贴地关上了楽屋的门。  
偶像和粉丝真是一个难以定义的存在，唯一确定的是他们都需要彼此。他们为何而生，因何而爱，飞彩并不明白，关上门的刹那，飞彩仿佛又看到了那片“灯海”。  
三  
不管来多少次剧组，永梦都会感到几分局促，就像是被推入到自己不擅长的领域，会有一种束手束脚的感觉。出道头几年，永梦也演过几部剧，依赖于飞彩推荐的剧本，没出什么岔子，主题曲专辑也冲了不少榜，但和飞彩分手后，不管是他自己还是经纪人，都有意无意地不想再和剧组扯上任何关系。但导演在合作要求中，提到希望永梦能到剧组里看看这个故事，他想要的并不是“宝生永梦”这个虚名，而是一名音乐人深刻理解故事之后，所创作的作品。剧本上，镜飞彩这三个字，明晃晃地坠在主演和制作人的位置上，永梦也想过拒绝，但他无法放弃这个难得的机会。  
“打扰了，我是宝生永梦，这几天请大家多多指教。”永梦一个部门接着一个部门地打过招呼，这个过程中始终没有遇到飞彩，让他着实松了一口气。  
剧组每个人都忙着自己的事情，谁都没有为永梦停留。引导永梦来到拍摄地点的副导演，给永梦指了一个位置，便匆匆回到自己的岗位上。永梦安静地坐在贴着他名字的椅子上，似乎因为正在调整灯光，所有的俳优都在自己的位置上，小声地对着剧本。永梦的座位，离他们有一些距离，看得足够清楚，又不会打扰到他们。无端的永梦想到了“命运”这个词，不相干的命运此刻交织在一起，不停的被簇拥着向前。永梦翻到剧本的最后一页。  
“再见了，我的朋友。终有一天我们会相见，在遥远的彼方，那里一定星河灿烂，如曾经的家乡一般。”  
“他”去哪了？我又会去哪里？也许这个疑问永远也解不开。永梦的睫毛颤了几下，手指划过全剧终这几个字。  
“各部门注意，五分钟后开始二百五十三镜第五条。”  
要开始了，永梦屏住呼吸，身体向前倾了几度。一节干瘦的手臂从毛毯里伸出来，片场所有人的目光都聚集过去。衣服的颜色洗得有些泛白但很合身，衣服的主人像是破碎的枯叶一般，被吹到了场地中央。永梦难以置信地抓着自己的裤子，想要看得更分明一些，只要那个人侧过脸，永梦马上就能确认，自己是不是认错了人。可是直到导演喊了“action”,那个人就一直站在那里，像是石像一样，就那样立在那里，在人海当中如一粒石子，锲在那片土地上，深深地扎在那里。那个人的呼吸越来越急促，永梦的心跟着揪了起来。可很快一切都变得缓和，那个人终于动了，脚步轻快地涌入到人群中。  
永梦倏地站起来，剧本掉落在地上。  
他去哪了？他去哪里了？  
“cut！”  
永梦如梦初醒，咬着嘴唇重新坐下，脚底传来滋啦的声音，永梦连忙抬脚，弯下腰捡起剧本，却以一个前扑的姿势摔在地上。胸腔压着手臂，带着整个身体震动起来，永梦连忙爬起来，拍打剧本上的浮尘，手指一次次划过封面上镜飞彩的名字。永梦在确认剧本只留了一个浅浅的折角后，坐在地上傻笑起来。但很快永梦浑身一抖，环顾四周并没有人发现这个小插曲，连忙缩到那把小折叠椅上。抬起头，便是飞彩被毛毯包裹着被搀扶到躺椅上，脸上不正常的潮红让他看起来并没有那么虚弱。永梦来的很不凑巧，接下来剧组要转移到下一个内景地。  
“镜前辈他……生病了吗？”永梦趁着场务带他上转移车的时候，小声地询问。  
“镜先生他发烧了，但进度实在不能停……”场务满脸愁容，“宝生先生，我还有东西要拿，您跟着这辆车走就行。”  
永梦在车上编辑了邮件，发给了一会和他汇合的明日娜，握着手机闭上眼想要小憩一会，却无论如何睡不着，隔几分钟就打开手机屏幕，直到收到了“OK”的颜表情，才勉强安定下来，开始欣赏沿途的风景。  
到达内景地后，永梦从导演助理那要到了剧组的行程计划，好在接下来几天的镜头，都是室内景，永梦并没有发现自己下意识松了一口气。永梦的位置依旧和俳优们隔了一段距离，接下来的几镜，都没有飞彩的镜头。永梦远远看着飞彩从毛毯里伸出一只手举着剧本，笑着拒绝了场务的帮助，场务一步三回头地回到后勤部门。永梦再三确认，飞彩的助理没有一个在现场。永梦绞着手指，强迫自己将注意力转到拍摄当中，这并没费什么精力，因为飞彩又回到了摄像机前面，开机的时候，飞彩眼中的光灼烧着每一个人，就算是没有任何台词，哪怕他的手指，都在镜头里异常鲜活。相对的，一旦结束，飞彩马上就会失去所有生机。  
“宝生先生给大家带慰问品了，大家先整顿休息十五分钟！”副导演拿着喇叭，整个剧组先是有些茫然地停下来，随即向永梦所在的方向投去感谢的目光。  
“谢谢，宝生前辈。”  
“非常感谢您，宝生先生。”  
永梦一边微笑着和每一个拿到加餐的人说着不客气，一边用余光看场务端着一个餐盒给飞彩。飞彩从躺椅上撑起身，向永梦招了招手，然后接过餐盒，拿起勺子，一勺一勺地慢慢喝起来。永梦低下头，不想再看了。飞彩吃饭的身姿很端正，一如五年前那样，飞彩慢条斯理地吃完永梦准备的食物，不管永梦准备了多少飞彩都会吃得干干净净。  
“因为是永梦做的，所以我绝不能让它们丢掉。”飞彩总是这样说。  
就是因为这样，我才不得不逃开啊……永梦大力吸了一口气，将鼻腔内的酸意逼了回去。  
十五分钟过去，所有人都回到各自的工作中。飞彩在拍完今天最后一场戏后，将喝掉的粥全部吐了出去。被场务搀扶着去休息室时，路过了永梦身旁。  
“谢谢你，宝生。”飞彩的脸上洋溢着与他憔悴的状态毫不相符的，满足的笑容。  
大家并没有因为飞彩的插曲停下来，反而每个人都发自内心地相信着飞彩。  
「镜前辈一定能解决一切问题。」  
「镜先生有自己的打算。」  
「镜先生不会想看到我们停下来……」  
到底为什么大家都这么没条件的相信飞彩？到底为什么？  
永梦跑出拍摄现场，晃过神来人已经停在休息室前。永梦站在门前握着门把，门的金属把手和永梦的手不知道哪一个更凉一些，也不知道到底过了多久，到底是哪一边变得暖和起来。永梦听着远处的嘈杂声，耳边又想起staff的话，没有人会为了“你”停下来，特别是在这个漂泊的艺能圈。永梦像是要逃避那里一般，闪进了门缝里，关上门的瞬间，永梦的眼睛对上了飞彩的眼睛。  
“你会和我一起离开的，对吗？”  
“我会一直留在这里。”  
飞彩念出这段台词。  
四  
永梦抓着把手站在门口进也不是，退也不是。而飞彩只在永梦进来的时候，分给了永梦一秒钟眼神，旋即便看向了不知名的远方。永梦十分确认那个神情，分明是在对着剧本里的“舞蹈家”说的。  
“这里是休息室。”飞彩从口袋里拿出口罩，努力的向角落里移动，毛毯从身上滑落，露出他单薄但整洁的衣物，飞彩费力的弯下腰，“想要休息的话，我可以小声一点。”  
“我来吧……”永梦身体不受控制地冲到飞彩面前，捡起掉在地上的毛毯，把飞彩仔仔细细地裹进去，“皐月小姐和水树小姐呢？”  
“一小时后正亲町会带着医生回来。”飞彩的手拿着剧本从毛毯里探出来。  
“不能休息一会吗，你发烧了吧……飞彩先生……”  
飞彩眨了一下眼，屋顶的光让他有些内陷的脸颊变得更加明显。  
“据我所知，去年救护车开到了西武巨蛋。”飞彩翻开剧本，永梦的影子投在剧本上，加大了飞彩辨识文字的难度，飞彩忽视掉永梦变得僵硬的身体，“如果想让我休息，就让我靠一会吧。”  
永梦盯着飞彩，飞彩却丝毫没有休息的意思，永梦深呼一口气告诉自己，飞彩现在生病了，需要人照顾仅此而已。永梦端端正正地坐到飞彩旁边的椅子上，而飞彩丝毫没有客气的意思，马上把头靠在永梦的肩膀上。永梦咬住嘴唇，没有发出惊呼声，他只感受到一团热源靠近自己，却没有感受到飞彩应该有的重量，飞彩的身体单薄的不成样子，现在恐怕连50KG都没有……永梦就这样端坐着直视前方，飞彩翻动剧本的频率越来越慢，渐渐的房间里只剩下两个人的呼吸声。  
大概过了二十分钟，飞彩疲惫地捏了捏眉心合上剧本，剧本上的字印得有点小，飞彩心里想着下次记得和导演说一下，这些地方不需要节省经费。对于永梦一动不动坐了这么长时间，倒是没出乎飞彩的意料，永梦从来都是这样任由人索取，以前就是这一点，让他总是很生气。但现在他却在利用永梦的“弱点”，五年的时间他确实变了，永梦却没有丝毫改变。  
“谢谢你的粥，永梦。”飞彩紧了紧毛毯，轻微的身体移动，终于让永梦转过视线。  
“不舒服就不要喝了。”永梦低低地回应，手指抓着膝盖，似乎想要找到什么着力点。  
“下次就没有了。”飞彩说完带出几声轻笑。  
“还要继续赶进度吗？”永梦不想再纠缠这个问题，眼睛也撇向了别处，思来想后，现在谈论关于工作的话题是最合适的。  
“我们没有赶进度，甚至还比日程表落后了一些。最近的天气不理想，我和黑田导演都觉得特效的质感不能满足我们的要求。”飞彩的声音里终于显露出疲惫，需要的夕阳场景因为最近接连的阴天迟迟不能拍摄，但他和黑田不能将任何担忧泄露给staff们，他可以生病，但不能倒下，他可以担忧，但绝不能动摇其他人，“还有雨景，人工造雨的费用如果能节省一些是最好的……明天天气预报有雨……”  
“可是……”永梦听到雨景，着急的打断飞彩。  
“你看过剧本了吧。除了发烧是意外，其他都是正常的工作要求。”在故事里，战争中没有人的身体和灵魂是完整的，如果仅仅是牺牲健康的外表就能达到一半的要求，对于飞彩是一个划算且必须达到的工作要求。  
“但是！”永梦的语速变得急促起来。  
“你不会因为发烧取消con，我也不会因为生病改变剧组的日程。粉丝对你的意义，就是staff对我的意义，永梦。”  
永梦永远不会放弃回应粉丝对他的期待和爱，而飞彩绝不会让每一个，把人生和生活交给他的工作人员失望。有永梦这样的造梦人，就有为造梦人创造世界的人。而为创造世界工作的人，需要的是一个后盾。飞彩就是要成为这个后盾，这五年飞彩一直在执行这个工作。五年前他想得到永梦，这种自私而又赤诚的感情困住了他和永梦，深深地伤害了每一个人。五年后的他，终于明白了他应当做的、只有他能做到的事情。  
“如果想帮我的话，给我念一会剧本吧。”飞彩合上眼睛，呼吸声开始变得缓慢，“贴着红色便利贴的那页，明天我只有那一场戏。”  
“好……时间：傍晚，场景：雨……”永梦的喉咙开始酸涩，“康史站在山坡上看着远处的剧场被爆破，康史像是回到演出前，音乐厅的烛火从来都是亮到太阳升起，康史发疯一样从山坡上跑下去，康史听不到雨声、爆破声，听不到飞机轰鸣声，他的耳边只有他第一首在剧场演出的奏鸣曲……”  
眼前的剧本变得越来越模糊，永梦企图揉揉眼睛，却带出积压已久的泪水，永梦慌乱地用手抹干剧本上的水渍，水滴却从手指的缝隙渗进剧本里。  
“对不起，我会想办法弄干净的，”永梦将剧本放到一边，“真的不能等飞彩先生病好了才拍吗……”  
“……你别哭了……这比在美国的时候已经好很多了，我没骗你，真的……”飞彩歪着头探出半个身子，想要解释下去，但他又不想让永梦知道他这五年的生活，又怕将病气传染给永梦，炙热却总是苍白无力的情感，让飞彩无论如何也不知道，该怎么安慰，不清楚是以什么立场关心自己的永梦。  
“我没哭……”永梦眯着眼，眼泪总算是止住了。  
“别念了，我想睡一会。我今天的拍摄计划已经结束了，正亲町回来，我就回旅馆。”飞彩靠回到椅子背上，闭上眼睛，用实际行动来证明他确实要休息了。  
“那飞彩先生睡吧，皐月小姐来了我再走。”永梦等了半天，见飞彩没有靠过来的意思，犹豫再三将自己的外套脱下来，盖在飞彩身上。  
“谢谢。”  
飞彩像是梦呓一般的声音，吓得永梦差点跳起来。但这之后直到皐月回来永梦离开，飞彩没再有任何动作。外套上熟悉的花香调，让飞彩陷入到一场美梦里，只是梦醒时分，飞彩不记得任何细节。打湿的剧本早已恢复平整，旁边的位置也变得冰凉。只有盖在身上的外套，像是灰姑娘的水晶鞋，告诉飞彩这一场他渴求已久的梦境，是结束而不是妄想。他，永远是他日复一日的梦境。  
五  
飞彩从不认为他们是什么特殊的人，他们每天做的不过是自己应当完成的工作。作为俳优的他，是将各种各样的人生展现给别人；作为投资人和老板，他要保证每一个员工得到应有的报酬。所有的爱也好恨也好，从来不是属于他的，是属于他演绎过的别人的人生，只有这样他才能毫无负担地活下去，五年前他始终信奉着这份“疏离感”，有人称之为这是一种演戏的天赋，但飞彩明白，那是因为他的人生远比大多数人平坦。这种平坦成就了他，也限制了他。人生的馈赠，从来都是早已在暗中明码标价。飞彩依旧半躺在他的躺椅上，膝盖上倒扣着剧本，现在他只是一名俳优，等准备工作结束，他就是“康史”，一名被战火侵染的音乐家。美国五年的演技打磨，总结出来也许只有一句话：“不疯魔不成活”。飞彩看着被云遮挡的天空，半个小时后太阳会缓缓落下，雨会慢慢变大，而“他”的命运也会如音乐厅那样，展现出它真正的结局。  
“镜先生，十分钟后开机。”  
飞彩点点头，从座椅里起来，点滴的效果很好，昨天晚上他便退烧了。虽然如此，当衣服被打湿的瞬间，飞彩还是不由自主地打了一个寒颤，他本想说点什么，但此刻的他已经无心在关注任何事情，很快他连寒冷也感受不到了，他的内心只剩下命运对他的灼烧。雨浸湿了他的身体，但他毫无知觉地发了疯似的地跑到山坡的最高处，看到音乐厅依旧在那里，只是像往常一样没有了当年永不熄灭的灯火，但很快似乎有灯亮了起来，康史揉了揉眼睛，进而惊喜地咧开了嘴角，在夕阳最后一丝光中冲进了雨幕里。  
“cut！”  
飞彩虽然停了下来，但依旧站在半坡上，望着并不存在的音乐厅。水滴顺着他的睫毛滑下去，很快他就被温暖的毛毯裹住了，飞彩有些僵硬的转过头，他看到永梦就在远处揪着明日娜的袖子，飞彩弯着眼睛，眼前的阴霾一扫而光，水滴不停的滑落像是泪水一般，没有人意识到飞彩在哭，因为他的笑容像是得到了全世界一般，没错，他的世界就在他的远方注视着他。  
永梦不该出现在这里，今天剧组并没有安排探班的项目。飞彩握着手里的保温杯，所有的情绪都缓和下来。明日娜用了极其蹩脚的理由，把保温杯送到飞彩手里。但很快飞彩将保温杯放在一旁，现在并不是他出戏的时候，他放下的时候，用着几乎是贪婪的神情抬起头。他热切的一遍遍在雨中奔跑着，每一次混杂着更多的爱和占有欲，监视器里他的眼底欲望与希望，灼烧着每一个人，黑田让洒水车加入到这场天然的雨中，并且近乎苛责的要求飞彩将所有的情绪都爆发出来。飞彩和康史奔跑着，远处重新点燃的“剧场”，是他们唯一的救赎。当他们终于到达只剩下废墟的音乐厅旧址时，飞彩的眼前又一次浮现出那片名为“爱”的星海，紧接着是伴随着雷鸣般掌声重新升起的帷幕，飞彩向前迈了一步，旋即重心向后，转过身向着空无一人的街道，抬起双手，深深地鞠了一躬。  
黑田没有在剧本结束的地方喊“cut”，当飞彩谢幕的时候，黑田为康史的最后一幕演出的送出掌声，其他人从这场即兴表演中如梦初醒跟着黑田一起鼓掌，接连不断的掌声回荡在片场，飞彩茫然地起身，他像是回到在美国初次演舞台剧的那天，那是他第一次和观众离得那么近，他记得那天返场谢幕，他不受控制地在台上红了眼。他们再一次抬起双手，深深地躬下身，在这场半人造的雨中恸哭起来。  
永梦随着一小簇人群来到飞彩身边，他们被“康史”吸引着，甚至是共情的，巨大的感情旋涡驱使着片场的每一个人。也许，这就是黑田导演想要让他看到的。似乎有什么模糊的答案浮现在心里，但永梦却又抓不到更加明确的指向，因为他来到飞彩身边的原因，仅仅是飞彩这个人本身，飞彩此刻是需要他的，是向他“索取”的，一如每次在他面前点亮手灯时，“宝生永梦”是被需要的存在，飞彩在笑着和他“求救”，只要“宝生永梦”有理由存在世界上，那“宝生永梦”不会放弃任何人。  
飞彩有些迟钝地被人裹上毯子安置到他的躺椅上，他无法回应任何一个人，眼前的人群密密麻麻，飞彩却始终对不上焦，直到他的右手被人双手握住，飞彩僵硬地转动脖子，终于看清了来人，永梦蹲在他身旁柔和地笑着。  
“飞彩先生。”永梦轻轻地唤道。  
黑田重重地拍了拍飞彩的肩膀，轻微颤抖的手暴露出他的激动和担忧，他的目光在飞彩和永梦间扫了一个来回，摆摆手示意其他人回到自己的位置上。  
“飞彩你今天就回去吧。我希望你能在剧组多待几天，宝生，这样的剧组可能再也遇不到了。”  
“只要活着，我们就绝不会放弃。”飞彩缓缓抬眼，看着那片废墟，然后又看向黑田。  
“你说得对。”黑田呵呵笑了起来，背着手回到他的导演席上，“‘艺术家’们，我们不会输给任何人，除了你们自己。下一场戏……”  
“飞彩先生。”永梦静静地蹲在飞彩旁，只是一遍又一遍地叫着飞彩的名字，永梦觉得腿有些麻了，干脆坐在地上，脸贴在自己的手背上，“飞彩先生。”  
“永……宝生，谢谢你。”他是镜飞彩，是俳优镜飞彩，是制片人镜飞彩，是爱慕着眼前人的镜飞彩，他不是即将死去的“康史”。  
“谢谢你。”谢谢你，宝生永梦从来都是宝生永梦。  
飞彩闭上眼，所有的倦怠都席卷而来，他甚至没有力气从椅子上站起来，突然他被熟悉的温度和气味包裹住，飞彩不敢睁开眼睛，手从毯子里探出，迎上了热源，飞彩的手像是被灼烧到一般，飞速地移开。  
“没事，可以的。”  
永梦的声音顺着骨骼和血液震动着飞彩，飞彩试探着拥抱怀里的光，手虚贴在柔软的布料上。  
“这……是饭撒吗？”  
“……是只给飞彩先生的饭撒。”  
飞彩骤然睁开眼，枯瘦的手臂紧紧地环抱住他的“光”，他的“梦”，他的“永梦”。  
他们因爱而生，因爱而爱。哪怕是虚无的，破碎的光芒，也是他作为“镜飞彩”这个人不可撼动的“坐标”。

六  
永梦短暂的作为剧组的一员留了下来，并且被分配到飞彩的房间。对此永梦没有提出任何意见，他无法离开此刻像易碎品一般的飞彩，两人在房间里并没有多余的交流，飞彩回到房间面对的是永远看不完的报表和工作计划。永梦有计算过飞彩的休息时间，如果没有早晨的戏份，飞彩可以休息六小时，如果当天拍摄延迟或者有清晨的戏，大概能休息四小时。这些都是在飞彩强行关上房间的灯后，永梦抱着被子装睡数出来的。唯一的好消息就是，随着常磐庄吾马上进组，飞彩重新开始了合理的健康饮食。  
“你会给我的舞剧谱曲吗？”永梦坐在飞彩旁边，小声地念着剧本，但眼神一直时不时向门口瞟。  
“现在不会。”飞彩不在意永梦心不在焉状态。永梦执着的要求帮助他对剧本，如果不力所能及做点什么，永梦是不会留在剧组里的。  
终于，门口传来一小阵骚动，一名不算高的可爱青年，一路欠身向staff们问候，引得staff露出颇为慈爱的微笑。  
“镜前辈，感谢您的邀请，之后的时间请多关照。”  
永梦看着眼前充满活力的庄吾，又看看日渐健康的飞彩，不由地点点头。  
“您好，宝生前辈！您的新专辑我很喜欢！”庄吾手忙脚乱地翻找自己的包，拿出一张开封过的初回专辑，“那个能不能给我签个名！啊……对不起，忘记自我介绍了，我是常磐庄吾，这次饰演的是舞蹈家日野。”  
庄吾一边鞠躬一边伸直手把专辑和笔递过去，永梦接过专辑快速的签了名后，在名字旁边画了一个小笑脸，递还给庄吾。庄吾拿到后小心翼翼地塞进包的深处。  
“那个，签名的事情能不能帮我保密……”庄吾双手合十，“woz知道的话会吃醋的。”  
永梦瞪圆了双眼，马上意识到自己的失态，连忙摆手。  
“我会保密的。”  
“宝生前辈，可不可以合个影？”庄吾的眼睛亮亮地完全忽略掉了旁边的镜飞彩，“我……我之前去过您的握手会……”庄吾拿出手机从相册里调出一张拍立得的照片。  
“啊！我记得，当时你说你感冒了，所以带着口罩。”永梦在出道的第一年的写真集宣传期间，办过两场握手合影会，之后因为人气快速上涨，这种活动就再没举行过。  
“对不起……其实我当时怕被人认出来……”庄吾抓抓头发，不好意思的笑了笑。  
“我明白。那个……”永梦视线环绕一周，发现并没有闲着的satff，把自己手机塞到飞彩手里，“飞彩先生帮个忙。”  
飞彩看了看永梦，又看了看庄吾，在永梦把手机收回去之前，习惯性地上划解锁，屏幕显示面容ID解锁成功。  
“三，二，一。”  
咔嚓一声，飞彩将手机递回去。永梦则和庄吾交换了line，把照片发送过去。这个过程中，永梦和飞彩谁都没意识到，就算更换了手机，永梦在迁移数据后也没有删掉飞彩的面容ID记录。  
庄吾本身作为职业古典芭蕾舞舞者，在驾驭角色上面并没有什么困难，细微的情绪表达黑田和飞彩都会细心地给庄吾讲解，不知道是本身的经历还是庄吾确实具有表演天赋，庄吾对于教导吸收得非常快。永梦观察到庄吾虽然在性格上有些自我，但其实察言观色的能力似乎已经形成了本能。最后永梦得到结论，飞彩的表演方式是融入进人物本身，甚至是在近乎疯狂的打破“镜飞彩”本身，而庄吾却是在演自己。飞彩在选角上的眼光一直很毒辣，包括之前他在给永梦选剧本的时候，基本都是让永梦在演他自己。  
“飞彩果然只有在演戏的时候才有点趣。”  
一个高个子的长发青年，不请自来地站到永梦旁边。永梦的眼珠飞速撇过去，将眼前的人和庄吾line头像对上了号。  
“你有什么资格这么说。”永梦秉着既然对方不用敬语，那自己也不需要客气什么的态度回敬回去。  
woz耸耸肩，满不在乎地拿出手机开始对着庄吾的方向拍照。  
“你们的顾虑太多了，当然活着无趣。你的歌倒是比你有趣多了。”woz满意地将手机塞回风衣口袋，从另一个口袋里拿出三盘未拆封的不同封面的初回专辑，“庄吾想要签名，能不能签个to签。”  
永梦被woz的态度和言行搞得哭笑不得，先前的气也消了。而庄吾拍完第二条戏后，远远看着woz和永梦站在一起，以百米冲刺的速度冲过来，到woz面前一个急刹车，手按着woz的腰，强行让woz鞠了一个九十度的躬。  
“不好意思，woz给您添麻烦了。”  
永梦着实被眼前的这对恋人逗笑了，捂着嘴努力不让自己笑出声。  
“我没有。”woz弓着身歪头看庄吾。  
“你肯定有。不好意思，永梦前辈，woz他完全没有艺能圈的常识。你又背着经纪人改行程了。”庄吾一边拍打woz，一边推着woz往人少的地方去，“我们不打扰您了，永梦前辈。”  
“你看我拿到签名了。”woz从他的神奇风衣里，把签好的专辑一一展示给庄吾看。  
庄吾一个一百八十度转身加鞠躬，动作流畅到像是在跳芭蕾。  
“对不起，啊不对，谢谢永梦前辈。”  
“不客气。”永梦看着庄吾抱着专辑一路拍打woz走远，终于憋不住低声笑起来。  
“他们是不是很有趣。”飞彩回来的时候看着永梦的样子，对于发生的事情有了几分笃定的猜测。  
“woz刚刚可是说飞彩先生无趣。”永梦幸灾乐祸的一屁股坐到飞彩旁边的椅子上。  
“嗯，他说得对。”飞彩毫无波澜地坐下来，目光始终没离开正在拍摄的方向，“对于纯粹的艺术家，他们不感兴趣的事情都很无趣。”  
永梦瘪着嘴，觉得刚刚对飞彩的维护像是喂了狗。  
“那你怎么说？”飞彩不着痕迹的将目光往旁边移了一点，身子也不自觉坐直了一些。  
“什么怎么说？”永梦还沉浸在懊恼的情绪里，脸像河豚一样气鼓鼓的，脚尖泄愤一样戳着地面。  
“woz说我无趣的时候。”飞彩观察到永梦的反应，抿着嘴憋笑，整个人放松下来，为了掩饰笑意飞彩拿起保温杯。  
“我说他没资格这么说。”永梦一字一停地，甚至比之前语气更凶的说出来。  
“噗咳咳咳。”飞彩听到永梦的语调，实在憋不住笑，被水呛到咳嗦起来，“对不起，我没忍住。咳咳咳咳……”  
永梦从椅子上跳起来，轻轻敲打飞彩的后背，眉毛耷拉着一脸关切地看着飞彩。  
“只有永梦会觉得我不是那么无趣了。”  
飞彩毫不避讳的盯着永梦，永梦垂下眼睛并且飞速的眨着，躲闪飞彩的目光，耳朵到脖子呈现出一片绯红，手上的动作也停下了来。  
“我……我只是说了实话而已。”  
永梦的手机不合时宜的响了，永梦看了一眼屏幕，马上塞进口袋里，向飞彩说了一声抱歉，把手揣在口袋里，跑向人员稀疏的地方。飞彩看着永梦消失在他的视线里，从椅子上起身向woz和庄吾所在的地方移动。他要做的事情还有很多，永梦的到来，不断的在提醒他，他是镜飞彩。只是，镜飞彩还不够强大，强大到给那片光芒足够广阔自由的世界。他要守护那团光，给他翅膀，给他风，哪怕他选择离自己远去。  
七  
永梦的休息的安排早就结束了，只是他在不停的上音番之后，都会拜托明日娜将他送回到片场的旅馆，在众多助理里，只有明日娜从来不问永梦理由，每次永梦下车，明日娜总会笑容灿烂的和他告别。他和飞彩分手之后，明日娜说着更想和永梦一起工作，带着几个小员工一起跳槽过来。起先经纪人对他们百般苛责，但他们除了工作事务从不多探究任何事情，他们从镜家事务所带来的经验和工作模式，渐渐地赢得了所有人的信任。永梦不是不明白明日娜眼底的关心和担忧，也不是不明白当时为什么，他们能如此顺利的离职，只是很多事情容不得他去细想，他作为“宝生永梦”的全部，都是为每一个爱他的人存在。他比谁都明白“宝生永梦”是由爱情，梦想，希望和其他一些近乎扭曲又美好的东西组成。他早已失去作为“普通人”生活的权利。  
但是，就算是他，也会去欺骗自己，去贪恋那份不切实际的光。而那团光现在几近破碎，也是永梦无法离开的原因，  
飞彩回到房间的时候，永梦坐在一床五线谱上，并没有注意到飞彩。飞彩习以为常直接进了房间的小厨房，把从剧组带回来的夜宵热了热，顺便煮了两碗乌冬。永梦被饭香吸引，抱着曲谱从卧室里探出半个身子，然后又从床上跳下来，穿上拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒地扒着厨房的门边往里看。飞彩盛出一碗乌冬，头也不转的直接向门外递出去。  
“谢谢飞彩先生！”  
永梦在看到锅里还有未盛出的乌冬后，欢快地接过碗，将乌冬放在小茶几后，想要回去继续接碗筷时，一转头，飞彩端着剩下的东西已经来了。  
“好吃！”永梦尝了一口后，惊喜地抬起头，又马上意识到吃饭的时候不该说话，连忙又低下头开始吃。  
“冰箱里只有乌冬，下次直接叫外卖，剧组会报销。”永梦一个人的时候，有不按时吃饭导致胃病的前科，飞彩以前没什么办法，现在更没有什么资格，只能嘴上安慰一下自己。  
飞彩见永梦满足地擦擦嘴，熟稔地把碗筷端走，刷碗、擦干、归位，全部做好后，才打开电脑点开一个个报表。但永梦却停下手里的工作，咬着嘴唇看着飞彩的背影。飞彩的每一个举动，都印证了这几天他和woz关于非工作内容的闲聊，飞彩在美国过得异常辛苦。woz和庄吾的这次跨界合作，更多的是报答飞彩在美国对他们的帮助，就算是在欧洲颇受欢迎的日本顶尖的钢琴独奏家和古典芭蕾舞者，在美国也并不顺利，何况飞彩只是作为黄种人的俳优。  
“像飞彩先生这样轻松就能得到一切的小少爷，根本不明白别人要多努力，才能站在你面前和你说上一句话。”永梦的脑海里开始不停地回放分手那天，自己对飞彩说过的话。作为曾经最亲密的人，永梦知道哪些地方是飞彩的底线，哪些话可以将两个人刺得遍体鳞伤。但他从不后悔自己五年前的决定，他不能属于任何人。  
“飞彩先生……”永梦有些犹豫地叫出飞彩的名字，“等主题曲敲定了，我就不会再来了。”  
飞彩敲打键盘的声音明显变得滞涩。  
“好，我知道了。”  
“飞彩先生之后会像以前那样，进行身体管理对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我就放心了，晚安，飞彩先生。”  
“晚安。”  
一夜无言，一夜无梦。  
这个剧组确实就像一个与世隔绝的温室，一天又一天，一群怀揣梦想的人变成一朵朵浪花，奔涌着，没入名为“艺能圈”的河流中，永梦差点就这样沉溺在这里。而他们共同的友人的自杀讣告传到剧组里，彻底敲碎了这个玻璃罩。每一个人，都停下了手头的工作，连黑田导演都久久无言地注视着监视器。  
他去哪里了？他去哪里了？  
永梦看着天花板的一盏盏“永不熄灭”的玻璃灯，友人的面容和飞彩的身影渐渐重合，没入到人群里……永梦终是明了了。可是那里真的有灿烂的星河吗？永梦倏地站起来，在人群里寻找飞彩的身影。  
“喂，你冷静一下。”woz拍了一下永梦的肩膀，因为音乐和其他原因，两个人落单的时候都在有一搭没一搭的聊着主题曲和配乐的事情。  
“啊……我，我没事。”永梦才意识到，手里的剧本已经被捏成了一个纸卷。  
“你只要记住，这里的每一个在工作的时候，是笑着的就行了。”woz语气里难得没有戏谑和调笑，“你以为，这里的每一个人都是为什么活着。”  
woz将风衣上的褶皱拍平，他的目光从来没有离开过庄吾，眼底是毫不隐藏的爱意和占有欲。woz走到庄吾身边，用风衣将庄吾包裹起来。永梦垂下眼睛，飞彩因为这个消息，短暂的停止拍摄，飞彩回到座椅旁，从椅背上的外套里取出对记者公布的手机，打开飞行模式，看着永梦欲言又止。  
“你暂时先不要回去了，永梦。”飞彩最后还是留下这句话，“假野说等一下会来陪你。”  
飞彩接起一直在震动的私人手机，带着在旁边等候的皐月和水树离开片场。  
“宴会厅的蜡烛从不熄灭，一场接一场的舞会，每一场比我们参加过的都要盛大。可是，我却开始想念故乡的星星了。”  
拍摄重新开始了。  
“也许你是对的，我们不该离开，我们真的是在活着吗。”永梦在心里念出庄吾的下一句台词。

八  
飞彩在时针停在十一的时候回来了，房间里亮着灯，让他松了一口气。永梦不是一个擅长应付分别的人，除了对自己的那次。作为亲密的友人，他们是被媒体轰炸的对象之一。永梦的经纪人是个很精明的女人，她把永梦当作儿子一样培养，五年前他被永梦和他的经纪人严防死守几乎见不到永梦。飞彩从不担心永梦团队的公关能力，他只担心永梦这个个体。永梦没有“on”和“off”的区分，他就是那颗剔透的水晶，水晶一旦产生裂痕，将会是不可逆的伤害，但也许那颗水晶早就已经破碎，他只是在固执的将自己的光芒播散出去。  
“要喝一杯吗。”  
飞彩从冰箱里拿出两听啤酒，坐到永梦身边，永梦蜷缩着靠过来接过啤酒。  
“我以前从来没见过飞彩先生喝酒。”永梦拉开拉坏，啤酒的泡沫溢出来又消失。  
“在美国的时候，每次舞台剧大千秋后，会和工作伙伴们去喝一杯。最开始跑完一个龙套后，就会被朋友硬拖着去超市买啤酒，就那种最便宜的。”飞彩眯起眼睛，嘬了一口啤酒，“现在想想，真的很难喝。”  
“那看来飞彩先生今天的工作都完成了。”永梦握着啤酒罐，手指摩挲着瓶口。  
“嗯。相关事宜都处理好了，公告也都发了。剩下的只有作为朋友，去告别了。”飞彩有想过邀请友人参演这部映画，但各种方面考虑完，他还是邀请了几乎算是买一赠一的庄吾。如果再给他一个选择的机会，他还是会选择庄吾。他没有资格去后悔，既定的事实无法改变，活着的人只能继续走下去。  
“我今天考虑了一整天，发现我除了好好工作之外，什么都做不了。”永梦的身边摞着一堆曲谱，和被翻开的剧本，“主题曲，我写好了。明天和woz再讨论一下，后天我就回去录demo。”  
“辛苦了。”  
永梦从床上跳下来，面对飞彩鞠了一个九十度的躬。  
“辛苦了，飞彩先生。”  
今天镜家的事务所推特，发了五六条通知，都是和那名友人相关的合作后续安排，不难想象飞彩这一天都在做些什么。  
“我先预祝飞彩先生拿下学院奖。”永梦笑着抬起头，举起啤酒伸向飞彩，“干杯。”  
“干杯。”飞彩拿着啤酒罐轻碰了一下，将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，“我以为你会消沉更久。”  
永梦喝了一小口，把啤酒放到地毯上，双手撑着床跳坐回去。  
“我虽然很难过，但是这如果是他的选择，那我只能尊重他。而且这里的每一个人，都在努力工作，一会飞彩先生又要看报表了吧。”永梦歪着头，“我早就想问了，飞彩先生每天晚上都在处理什么事情啊？”  
“拍摄进度，拍摄经费，后期预算，人员变动……还有一些别的。我和黑田的个人资产都压在这部映画了。”飞彩从地上拿起永梦放下的啤酒，也不管永梦作何感想，自顾自地喝起来，“除了我们两个人，这个映画没有第三方资金注入。”  
永梦盯着天花板，他之前就听说这部映画资金很紧，但作为镜家事务所的合作项目并不应该出现这种情况。在他的主题曲费用上，其实要比其他商业合作低一些，不过是他自己要求的，毕竟黑田导演从来没启用过偶像。  
“剧组多拍一天，资金就要重新统筹。我能烧得起，但是很多staff也许等不起。”飞彩捏着眉间，“现在太多项目，投资方的干涉已经超过一个作品的底线，想静下来真正做东西的人，时间和钱缺少一种都算是情况好的。如果只是选择离开艺能圈还算好……”  
飞彩和永梦都陷入到沉默中。工作一个接着一个，很多人无法调整自己的状态，一旦超过临界，对自身的界限开始模糊，离开和消失只是时间问题。他们收到高于常人几百倍几千倍的爱，就像是背负高利贷，抵押的是作为普通人的人生。但这是他们自己选择的人生，他们从来没有抱怨过“爱情”的沉重，“爱情”是毒药也是解药，他们的工作就是将“爱情”转化成力量，带给爱他们的人生活的力量。  
“如果……我说如果映画投资失败了，飞彩先生你怎么办？”永梦小心翼翼地问。  
“那就回去当我的小少爷。”飞彩自嘲的笑了笑，“今天小少爷要放假，能不能请偶像给fan一个饭撒？”  
永梦被飞彩的回应逗笑了，冲着飞彩的胸口开了一枪，然后冲进洗手间。  
“我要先刷牙！”  
永梦扭开水龙头，哗哗的水流声和回声充斥在并不宽敞的洗漱间。冰凉的水拍打在脸上，快速收缩眼周的血管，没来得及大面积泛红的皮肤，只在眼角处留下浅浅的痕迹，只是眼白上的红血丝还需要一点时间才能消退。  
飞彩将永梦的被子铺平，拿起枕头边的五线谱，低声哼起来，曲调合着从盥洗间里传出的水声，流淌进飞彩的心里。这是一首极尽温柔的歌，没有什么华丽的曲调和技巧，就像是你偶然路过的街角，有那么一个男孩抱着他的吉他，你说不清为什么，会为他停下脚步，在曲目结束后你为他献上掌声，他一边鞠躬一边说和你着要“要加油啊”，然后笑着目送你离开。这个小小的插曲会被很快遗忘在你的生活里，然后在某个孤单的深夜笑着擦干眼泪，想起那个和你说“要加油啊”的人。这就是宝生永梦的力量，他就像一个火种，而飞彩要做的就是将像宝生永梦这样的火种一个个播撒出去。他再一次撒谎了，他输不起，这个剧组的所有人都输不起，但哪怕最后变成一颗流星，那他也要划开这片夜空。他们都在贩卖梦想，一个向大众贩卖，一个向制造梦想的人贩卖。  
洗漱结束后，两人互道完晚安，这个房间在十二点前钟熄灭了灯。  
“那里的星星好看吗？”黑暗之中传来永梦有些闷闷地声音。  
“我不知道。”飞彩转过身，模糊的看到另一个床铺上露出一点点黑发。  
“至少，他应该会被允许获得幸福。”永梦沉默了许久，说出这样一句话。  
飞彩想再说些什么，但永梦那边传来绵长的呼吸声。飞彩默默在心里说了一声晚安。也许他应该过去拥抱永梦，作为朋友。床头的电子表显示23:59，飞彩起身，躺到永梦身边，隔着被子轻轻搂住永梦。  
“所有人，包括你和我，都是被允许得到幸福的。你的星光一片坦荡。”  
等永梦从被里探出眼睛，窗外的月光透过窗帘的缝隙，在对面床上飞彩俊美的睡颜上倾泻出一道光。  
00:00，新的一天开始了，生活还要继续。  
九  
主题曲很顺利地敲定了。连woz都不可置否，这是只有宝生永梦才能写出来的歌，只是那位天才抱着笔记本涂涂改改挑着眉毛的神情，看起来并没有那么令听的人信服。永梦之前偶然瞥到了woz笔记本上的几行音符，那是一段压得人有些喘不过气的旋律，就算不懂古典乐的人，也能窥得几分作曲者的实力。从本质上，永梦和woz在音乐方面，是无法相遇的，不如说这里的每个人，此刻相聚在这里就是一个奇迹。  
飞彩在片场旁边的餐厅定了位置，名义上是说给永梦送别，但谁都明白，在那个消息后，大家的精神都快到极限了。席间永梦像来的时候那样，和每个人道了别并且在心中默默祝福他们。永梦仔细观察着每一个staff，看着他们发自内心的笑颜，越发觉得，飞彩和黑田导演是了不起的人。  
简短的聚餐结束后，黑田导演给所有人放了一晚上的假。永梦推开餐厅侧门，瞥到路边的一辆进口车后，马上关上门，一转身撞到了飞彩身上，永梦呲着牙揉着被撞疼肩膀。  
“你的外套忘记拿了。”飞彩展开手上颜色十分热闹的毛绒外套，披到永梦身上。飞彩透过门上玻璃，也注意到那辆十分显眼的高级轿车，便了然了。飞彩低下头借位帮永梦将飞出来的衬衣领子重新平整地压回到毛衣背心里，再抬头时，果然看到有人从车里下来，微微昂着下巴，在往这边走。  
永梦显然也发现了，下意识扯住飞彩腰侧的衬衣，在门被打开的瞬间，马上又松开，只是手还未来得及收回来，还保持着握住东西的姿势。永梦低下头向后退了一步，手拍了拍右侧的裤缝。而飞彩借机往前走了半步，用身体挡住小半个永梦。  
“我找永梦，麻烦让一让，镜小社长。”来人将小字咬的格外重。  
“请便，光宗社长。”飞彩平静地转头看了看永梦，毫无波澜地让了半个身位，抱着肩倚在墙边，丝毫没有离开的意思。  
“我给你准备了礼物，永梦，就放在车上。”光宗越过飞彩，拿出手帕擦了擦手，伸出右手向永梦发出邀请，但带着浓郁的烟草味古龙水的气味，惹得永梦飞快皱了下眉头。  
“谢谢您，光宗社长。礼物可以送到事务所那里，明日娜整理完会转交给我的。”永梦紧绷着身体，忍住后退的动作，快速虚握了一下。  
“是我唐突了，我以为我们是朋友，永梦。”  
被拒绝的光宗，略带歉意地垂下眼，马上换来永梦为难的神情，但光宗略微提起的嘴角肌肉，没能逃过飞彩的眼睛。  
“可以和您单独谈一下吗，光宗社长。”飞彩眼神示意永梦先走，“黑田导演说主题曲demo的事情，还想和你确认一下，永梦。”  
“啊，可……好的，我知道了。”  
两个人目送永梦消失在走廊拐角，飞彩依旧是一张扑克脸，光宗则是似笑非笑地看着飞彩。  
“镜小社长是打算接受我的投资了？”  
“在这件事上，无论您开出什么丰厚条件，我都不会答应。”飞彩倚在墙上，几乎将不近人情写在脸上。  
“那看来别的事情，镜小社长是打算妥协了。”光宗的视线转向走廊的尽头，笑得一副胜券在握。  
“别的事情，除了他本人没有人能做主。”飞彩觉得和对方没什么好聊的，便站直身体准备离开。  
“你说得对，毕竟你是前男友，已经出局了。”  
“光宗社长认为偶像可以有男朋友吗？”飞彩的目光瞬间锐利起来，握紧了揣在裤子口袋里的手。  
“当然不行。但是，”光宗毫不在意地将自己的刘海拨到一边，“只要不是偶像就可以了，不是吗？”  
“你喜欢他的歌吗，光宗社长？”飞彩觉得自己像被人扼住喉咙一样，难以自抑制愤怒起来，飞彩深深吸了一口气让自己冷静。  
“当然喜欢。”光宗回答的十分迅速，他的目光始终没有从永梦消失的地方收回来。  
“你看过他的con吗，你喜欢他在舞台上的样子吗？”  
“当然。”光宗微微眯起眼似乎是陷入到回忆中。  
“但你不是宝生永梦的粉丝。如果你是，那你就不会希望宝生永梦消失。”飞彩明白，这句话不仅是说给光宗听的，也是说给他自己。  
“不当偶像而已，镜小社长你是不是太看重偶像这个职业了。”光宗瞥了一眼飞彩，眼底的嘲笑一目了然。  
“恕我直言，光宗社长你只是把他当做你中意的金丝雀。如果你真的喜欢永梦，就不该否定偶像这个概念。”  
如果飞彩给自己人生中，犯过的错误进行排名，那五年前他对永梦说的那句“那就不要当偶像了”，就是他排名第一，五年间每天出现的梦魇。在经历十二场con后，他永远无法原谅说出这句无异于着抹杀永梦人生的话的自己。没有人比宝生永梦更适合当偶像，也没有人比宝生永梦更不适合当偶像，因为宝生永梦的人生即是偶像本身，他时时刻刻都是宝生永梦。永梦和俳优不同，他没有任何分界线，这意味着宝生永梦承受着比俳优镜飞彩更大的压力。为什么，五年前自己却丝毫没有意识到这个事实。妄图摘下那颗禁果，本身就是不可饶恕的罪过。  
“你敢说，你不想成为永梦的恋人吗？如果你不想，你就不会在这和我说这些。很遗憾，镜小社长，你的漂亮话还是用在下周的商务会议上吧。”光宗扫兴地整理了一下自己的衣物，转过身，再一次越过飞彩推开餐厅的侧门。  
“我是永梦的粉丝，是他未来的合作者，投资人……还是他的朋友，我追随着永梦一直走下去。我从没再打算过成为永梦的恋人。我可以决定自己的人生，但没有权利给他做任何决定。我希望您能明白一件事，光宗社长。”飞彩转过身，眼睛弯弯的，说出永梦这两个字，对于飞彩就是全世界最幸福的事，“成为偶像，是宝生永梦自己的选择，哪怕有一天他不想当偶像了，也绝不是因为你或者任何人。”  
“伪君子。”光宗的语气里充满不屑，“呵，你以为永梦为什么会乖乖呆在你的剧组里，你难道真以为永梦他还喜欢你。”  
“我确实是伪君子。我一直卑劣地从‘宝生永梦’身上窃取‘爱情 ’。”飞彩昂起下巴，怜悯地看向光宗，“但有一件事我很确定，那就是，永梦比起你更喜欢我。”  
飞彩并不在乎光宗是会露出气急败坏的表情，还是会露出仿佛在看笑话一样神情，转身大步地向走廊尽头走去，只是在他听到了“哐”的一声关门声后，却完全没有露出“胜利者”应有的笑容。反而因为不安，加快了脚步。在走廊拐角，飞彩果然看到了抱着毛茸茸外套的永梦。  
“都听到了。”当真要面对永梦的时候，飞彩开始就无措起来。飞彩侧着身子，用侧脸对着永梦。尽管他习惯于在所有人面前展现出自己完美的一面，但面对永梦，如果不经过事先百遍千遍的预演，他永远像那个情窦初开的毛头小子。如果他能管理好自己，也许五年前也不会那样收场。但如果真的那样，他对永梦感情又会掺了几分真心。  
永梦点点头，抬起头发现飞彩并没有在看他。  
“听到了。”永梦轻声道。  
“抱歉，我刚刚说的话给你造成困扰了。”飞彩不需要询问，就能确认，刚刚说的每一句话，都会变成无形的责任，压在永梦身上。永梦总是将粉丝所有的爱，近乎固执的背负起来。  
“没有的，飞彩先生。”永梦急迫的大幅度摇头，连手里的外套都跟着身子晃动起来。  
“光宗走了，但你最好还是联系助理换个门走。”飞彩将永梦的否认，当做一种安慰，便转了话题。  
“已经说好了，他们在正门等我。”永梦将手机拿出来，将屏幕展示给飞彩看，屏幕上显示永梦的助理已经到了。  
“那。再见。”飞彩向后退了一步，给永梦让出一条路。  
“谢谢你，飞彩先生。我……”永梦向前一步突然拽住飞彩的袖子，“请一定要听我唱歌啊，飞彩先生！”  
“我会一直听下去的。”飞彩盯着永梦的手指，另一只手虚虚握住永梦的手，“等我葬礼的时候，我也会听你的歌。”  
“你真的变了，飞彩先生。”飞彩的手很暖和，成了永梦没有将手抽回来的理由。  
“是变好了，还是变坏了？”这一次飞彩的声音很低，低到像是在自言自语。  
“下次见面的时候，再告诉飞彩先生。”永梦向后一个小跳，wink的同时，食指和无名指并拢着从眼睛的高度向外划了四十五度“またね，飞彩先生。”  
“约定好了，下一次恋爱的时候，我们一定会在星海之中重逢。”  
餐厅突然播放起永梦的歌，永梦手指的温度和触感还停留在手掌上。飞彩缓缓将手掌凑到嘴唇旁低声道：“またね，宝生永梦。”

十  
飞彩的办公室有一面和他家一样的落地窗墙，晚上的时候，远处的灯光稀稀落落地亮起来，不管多么冷淡的人，在那个时候都会沾上些烟火气。永梦曾经指着远处的灯火，非常认真地告诉飞彩，那些光亮后面的每个人，都是落在地上的星星。永梦双手扒在落地窗前，默默地数着窗外的灯光，曲子完成的时间要比他预计的早很多。那天他没有像表现出的那样平静，他近乎是狂奔着，冲进保姆车回家，他的情感变成旋律翻腾在胸腔，他想唱出来，他想告诉飞彩。回家后的每分每秒，永梦都在不停地谱写旋律，完成后，永梦看了一眼时间。他想都没想，便抱着吉他，在马路上拦了一辆计程车。等被引到飞彩办公室，永梦才冷静下来，意识到自己到底做了一件多么冲动的事情。但是，永梦不想回去，虽然冲动但是他不后悔。唯一庆幸的是，飞彩是一个严格按照工作计划工作的人。在旅馆的时候，永梦无意间瞥到飞彩的日程表，即使再漫不经心，也被记到了脑海深处。  
以前，他在等飞彩回家的时候，就会坐在落地窗前数“星星”，他曾经很羡慕那些有人等他们回家的人。永梦没有家人，只有同在一个屋檐下，总是不出现的血缘上的“父亲”。儿时，在他感到寂寞的时候，他总会幻想着窗外每一盏灯光后面的故事，这些“星星”陪伴他从童年到成年，后来他成了偶像，陪伴他的变成了一盏盏只属于他的“星星”。他感谢这些“星星”，他爱这些“星星”，他从来没觉得自己是付出的一方，因为是粉丝给了他生活的勇气和力量。但是，谁都会做梦啊，梦里的王子喜欢上了没有魔法的“灰姑娘”，没有家人的“灰姑娘”没有办法拒绝王子的求爱。永梦从未讨厌过，也没有怨恨过飞彩，五年前的时光是属于他的一场美梦，也是他的一个错误。  
「我最喜欢永梦了！」  
“这个剧本我看过了，很适合你。我和导演推荐了，只要你去，主题曲也是你的。”  
「永梦一定不要恋爱啊，我会伤心的。」  
“冬天我们去北海道看雪，去看新年的第一场初雪。”  
「我下次还会来见永梦的~」  
“我的车在书店后门的停车场，一会见。”  
「永梦是完美偶像，从出道到现在都是零绯闻。」  
“别当偶像了，永梦。”  
粉丝的爱和飞彩的爱，渐渐地撕扯着永梦，他背叛了爱他的人。但永梦舍不得这场梦，一再欺骗自己，再一天就结束这场美梦。没多久文春的报道彻底击碎了永梦，报道称飞彩和一般女性会面后，去买了婚戒，并且附带2shout。永梦很平静的接受了现实，因为自己背叛了粉丝，所以自己理应受到惩罚。本来想以偶像不能恋爱为由，给彼此留一些颜面，结果飞彩却让永梦结束偶像生涯，那一瞬间永梦才觉得自己被背叛了，灰姑娘和魔法本就是一体的，否定了魔法，就是在否定与灰姑娘的相遇。  
“像飞彩先生这样轻松就能得到一切的小少爷，根本不明白别人要多努力，才能站在你面前和你说上一句话。”  
被刺伤的飞彩果然没有追上来，说不会丢下自己的人，被自己丢下了。永梦带着一丝报复成功的快感，站在公寓门口联系经纪人来接他，不停掉落的水滴打湿了手机屏幕，永梦发了一条推特“原来这个季节还会下雨，到底什么时候才会下雪呢？。”  
对于这段关系的结束，永梦有些遗憾，遗憾他们本来可以用更加平和的方式结束那段关系。飞彩突然黑着手灯坐在arena，着实吓了永梦一跳。永梦回忆到这，不禁笑起来，干脆抱着吉他，坐到落地窗前抱起吉他拨弄起来，从开场曲弹到中场休息的时候，飞彩终于回来了。  
永梦仰着头笑着看向飞彩，拨出一段旋律：“宝生永梦的个人演唱会要听吗？是只为飞彩先生唱的歌。”  
飞彩没有回答永梦，深吸一口气关上办公室的灯，从柜子的抽屉里抽出一支去年贩卖的手灯，席地而坐到永梦对面的特等席上，在两人之间点亮了星河。  
「仆の声が綼く限り  
雘でずっと爱を呗うよ  
歳をとって声が枯れてきたら  
ずっと手を握るよ  
ただアリガトウじゃ伝えきれない  
泣き笑いと悲しみ喜びを  
共に分かち合い生きて行こう  
いくつもの夜を越えて  
仆は君と爱を呗おう」  
飞彩的眼中映着夜晚的漫天的星辰，映着他世界中最亮的那颗星星。飞彩心中最后的不舍和不甘，随着永梦的歌声消散殆尽。宝生永梦是属于每一个爱他的人，谁都不能独占他，他不希望永梦消失在艺能圈。飞彩的泪水止不住地流出来，眼前的灯光模糊成一片，永梦像是被光包围，不，是永梦在散发着光芒。  
“飞彩先生，你还记得你问过我两次的问题吗？”永梦唱完将吉他放到一边，跪坐着凑到飞彩面前，用双手的拇指擦去飞彩的泪水，“你可以再问一遍吗？”  
“我……是变好了，还是变坏了？”飞彩端坐着，不敢有一丝旖念。  
永梦绽开笑颜，因为笑得太过开心，弯起的眼睛和鼻子、嘴巴挤到一起：“飞彩先生变了，变得我更喜欢了。”  
飞彩的瞳孔骤然扩张，永梦没给飞彩反应的时间，双手握住飞彩拿着手灯的手，头随着视线垂下去，露出一节欣长的脖颈。  
“我希望飞彩先生能一直，一直出现在我未来的人生里。就像飞彩先生昨天说过的，我希望飞彩先生能参与我的人生，用除了恋人以外的所有关系。”永梦抬起头，郑重其事道：“我很喜欢飞彩先生，但是现在不行。你愿意等我吗，飞彩先生？”  
两人之间的手灯暗了下来，在黑暗中飞彩拨开永梦的额头落下一个吻。  
“我愿意。”  
飞彩从西服内侧的口袋里取出一对素戒，光洁的戒面反射着窗外的星星点点。  
“五年前，我本来想求婚的。现在用来做这个约定也不错。”飞彩将戒指递给永梦，“我永远是宝生永梦的粉丝，我保证哪怕生命结束，也不会结束我对你的爱。”  
永梦看到戒指，一瞬间错愕起来：“这个戒指，是文春……”  
“小姬告诉我她要结婚的时候，我心里只有一个念头，就是和你求婚。”飞彩将自己的那只戒指收回到口袋里，勉强扯了一个笑容，发出一声近乎气声的嘲笑，“对不起，五年前一切都是我的错，事情发生后我什么都没解释清楚，甚至连我爱你都没让你相信。是我一厢情愿的爱，让你如此痛苦。以后不会了，我会是你最坚实的后盾，去做最亮的星星吧，宝生永梦，你的星光永远会是一片坦荡。”  
永梦猛然抱住飞彩，将自己埋在飞彩的怀里。“没有的，不是飞彩先生的错，就算有错，那也是我们两个人共同的错。我也不知道，我现在做的决定是不是正确的，我也不知道，我到底有没有资格一个人获得幸福。我没有办法停止对飞彩先生的爱。我现在也没办法说服自己抛下其他人，独自获得幸福。但是，如何和飞彩先生一起，一定能得到答案，我是这样坚信着才写下这首，这首只唱给飞彩先生的歌。”  
“永梦你知道吗，剧本的结局，不管是离开的人还是留下的人，他们有没有找到答案都不重要。”飞彩重新点亮了那只手灯，“重要的是，哪怕是死亡，也永远不会是故事的结束，因为那是他们自己的选择。他们活过，而我们正在活着。我会一直陪着你，用你想要的方式和身份，所以不要担心也不要愧疚，这是我自己的选择。”  
永梦从飞彩的怀里出来，将戒指塞回到飞彩手里，伸出左手示意飞彩帮他戴上，戒指卡在食指的第二个骨节的下方，永梦竖起手掌左右旋转，观察这枚本应该戴在无名指上的戒指。  
“等我做了音乐制作人，飞彩先生再送我一枚戒指吧。要钻石的！”永梦指着无名指划了一个大大的圈。  
“好。”  
“还有婚礼我想去上次拍MV的教堂，就是飞彩先生之前剧里结婚的那个，我一直很喜欢。”  
“好。”  
每个人都有他应该去做的事情，就算生活不尽如意，但总会有那么一个存在，想起时念出时就是最美好的时刻。也许，这就是偶像存在的意义。飞彩闭上眼，又回到那片灯海之中，然后他又听到剧场轰鸣的掌声，紧接着又响起教堂的钟声。总有一天他会穿上白西服，等待同样穿着白礼服的永梦向他走来。  
飞彩再次关上那只代表着“爱情”的手灯，这一次吻落在永梦柔软的唇上。  
谢谢你，允许我爱你。约定好了，下一次恋爱的时候，我们一定会在星海之中重逢。


End file.
